Consequences
by McGeeklover
Summary: They were both so busy yelling at each other, they never noticed the man in completely black clothes, coming up behind Mike and holding a gun concealed by the side of his leg. "This is my ev-" Mike's body jerked, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes going wide. He looked down at his body and saw blood already beginning to soak his shirt. Mike/Rachel Mike hurt Rachel guilt
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: I do not own suits or its characters**

**Just something that popped up in my head during S2E3, because 1: Mike doesn't get enough whump and 2: we all know what should have happened between Mike and Rachel ;)**

**Chapter 1**

Mike ran out the door after Rachel. He wanted so bad to tell her; he wanted to spill his whole secret, but Harvey and the rest of his life were telling him not to.

"Rachel! Rachel, stop please," he got in front of her and gripped her arms. "Let me explain. Look, I want to tell you, but-"

"Then tell me!" Rachel shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"I can't!"

"Why? What could it possibly be, that you're- you're married, that you're some kind of spy?" Rachel went around Mike and began walking away again.

Mike turned around and grabbed her arm once more, making her face him. "No, you don't understand; once I tell you I can never take it back-"

Rachel and Mike were so busy yelling at each other, they never noticed the man in completely black clothes, coming up behind Mike and holding a gun concealed by the side of his leg. His name was Zach Falls and he was going to make some money today, and no one was going to stop him. He wanted some booze, and he couldn't do that without money. So he figured, he would shoot the man, because no one ever cooperated when they demanded for their money…wellm at least when _he _demanded for it. They thought he was a complete joke, but no…he would show them; he would show _all _of them. He raised his gun and quickly pulled the trigger.

"This is my ev-" Mike's body jerked, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes going wide. He looked down at his body and saw blood already beginning to soak his shirt.

"Oh my god," Rachel whispered in shock. Blood had sprayed onto her jacket and a crimson spot of blood began forming on Mike's lower chest from where the bullet had exited. Mike's grip on her arms tightened before he started falling forward.

"Mike!" Rachel yelled as she caught him underneath his armpits and lowered him down onto his back. She placed his head in her lap and cradled it while stroking his hair.

"Give me your money!" Shouted Zach.

Rachel was stunned. Mike was shot just because this dick wanted a few bucks? Both angry and panicked tears made their way down her pale cheeks. She reached into her pockets and took out all the money she had…which was only thirty bucks.

"Here! Take the damn money!" She shouted as she threw the paper at him. He gave her a look and she growled, "Yes, that's all I have you douchebag I don't exactly work on Wall Street."

"Him, too. Take the money out of his pocket."

Rachel huffed; she didn't want to steal money from Mike, but both of their lives depended on it. She reached into his pant pockets and sighed inwardly with relief. He had nothing on him.

"He doesn't have any."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zach said, brandishing his gun dangerously close to her.

"Look," Rachel said, getting agitated and turning Mike's pockets inside out. "Nothing!"

Without another word, Zach ran off into the dark.

"Bastard," Rachel muttered then turned her attention to Mike, who was now wheezing and the blood from his wound was flowing out rapidly.

"Mike. Mike, can you hear me?"

"Ra-Rach-chel?"

"I'm right here, Mike. You're gonna be okay, I'm calling for help right now." She dug into her pockets, searching for her phone, when she remembered she left it on her nightstand…at home.

"Dammit," and she knew Mike's pocket were empty also. "Mike, is your phone upstairs?" She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were partially closed. His face was a greyish pale and blood was trickling out of his mouth. _Must have hit a lung._

"Mike, don't fall asleep. You gotta keep your eyes open."

"I c-can't. It hurts," he rasped.

"I know it does, that's why I need to know where your phone is so I can call for help."

"I-It's on my- my counter."

"Alright, I'm gonna lean you against the wall and I'll be right back."

Rachel gently dragged Mike to the wall and made she he was comfortable before moving to go upstairs. She was stopped, suddenly, when something grabbed her wrist feebly. She turned around and saw Mike looking at her desperately.

"No…plea-please…don't lea-leave…me…alone," he wheezed. _Don't leave me alone to die._

"It'll just be for a couple seconds, I have to get your phone, but I promise I will be right back."

Mike looked at her hesitantly before letting go, his arm falling limply to the ground and Rachel immediately taking off to Mike's apartment. She clambered up the stairs and burst into his apartment. Thankfully, Mike's phone was right where he said it would be. Already dialing 911, she rushed back outside, praying that he wasn't dead yet.

~+SUITS+~

Mike watched Rachel disappear back into the building sadly. He didn't want to die alone; he knew he was going to die, he could just feel it. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and he couldn't move without pain shooting through his chest. Worst, he was getting extremely tired, but Rachel told him specifically not to fall asleep. But it was so hard to keep his eyes open; they began to droop until they were snapped shut. Now he didn't think he could ever open them again. His last thoughts were of Rachel and wishing that he could tell her about everything, before he slipped into darkness.

~+SUITS+~

"Yes, I need an ambulance 345 Master Street in downtown New York. My friend just got shot and-"

Rachel stopped when she got back outside and saw Mike. He was slumped heavily against the wall, and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"No, no, no, Mike!" She ran over to him and pressed a shaky finger on his neck. He still had a pulse, a weak one, but it was there. Rachel brought her ear next to Mike's mouth and gasped. He really wasn't breathing.

"I-I…he's got a pulse, but he's not breathing! Please hurry!" She tossed the phone to the ground and laid Mike flat on the concrete.

"Come on Mike, you have to breathe," she whispered as she began rescue breathing. Good thing Louis made them all take a class on CPR, or she would've never known what to do. Tilting the associate's head back, she pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. When her lips touched his- his cold ones that is- she remembered the first time they kissed. She also remembered when he came up to her a day or two ago and they kissed for, what seemed like, hours. _Damn you, Mike_. But this wasn't the same; there wasn't any spark. Maybe that was, because all she could taste was blood, or that he wasn't kissing her back or maybe just, because he wasn't freakin' breathing.

"Come on Mike, don't do this or I swear to god…" she leaned back in and breathed once more. Suddenly, she heard the wheezing sound of Mike's breath.

"Thank god," she whispered. She crawled to Mike's head and gently laid it on her lap. She cautiously watched Mike's chest rise and fall unevenly, showing her how hard of a time he was having just to breathe. She unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing the sweaty bangs off his forehead…which by the way, was too warm for her liking. She looked up into the sky as a raindrop hit her head. Great, just their luck. _This is all my fault. If I had never come here, he would be safe in his apartment and I'd be safe in mine. Now Mike could die and it's all because of me._ She looked back down at Mike's dangerously pale face; the rain was, now, starting to come down harder, making his hair mat to his head…well at least it was slowing the blood down…no it wasn't a good thing. Mike was now shivering. He was going in to shock and now, because of this goddamn rain, he could get hypothermia. She took his hand and squeezed it gently in assurance; Mike _was _going to get through this…hopefully. All of a sudden, his breathing hitched and Mike weakly shifted and groaned.

"Mike?" Rachel whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

Mike's eyes fluttered open and revealed glassy blue eyes. Rachel choked a sob and smiled. Mike smiled faintly back at her before letting out a coughing fit.

"It's alright, Mike. You're gonna be okay, help is almost here." As if on cue, she heard sirens not too far away. Rachel smiled as she wiped rainwater and tears out of her eyes. "You hear that, Mike? The ambulance is almost here; just hang on, alright?" She looked down again and saw that Mike was still looking at her with the same exact expression. At first, she thought he was dead- and that nearly killed her- but then he smiled and blinked sluggishly. She grinned and ran her hand through his hair. Unexpectedly, his mouth opened like he was going to say something; when he did, Rachel couldn't hear his faint voice over the sirens and the patter of the rain.

"What?" She shouted, leaning closer to Mike's mouth.

"S-s'ry…I'm s'ry Rachel…shoulda t-told you."

"I don't care about that right now, Mike. Just save your breath and stop talking for once," she ended with in a joking tone.

Mike picked up on it and smiled, but it disappeared instantly as a wave of pain crashed through his entire body. He snapped his eyes shut and squeezed Rachel's hand tightly. When he reopened them, Rachel was looking at him with concern, but offered him a smile of comfort. It wouldn't help him though; yeah it would be a good 'last thing to remember' type of thing, but he knew he wasn't gonna make it. _God, Harvey is going to be so pissed at me. Oh and Grammy…oh my god, Grammy. What is she gonna do without me? Her heart is going to break when she hears that I die. No child should ever die before their parent- well in this case his grandmother. I have to tell Rachel, maybe she'll take care of her for me._

"R-Rachel," he shivered. _Shit, I sound horrible._

"Mike, I said stop talking."

"T-Tell m-my Grammy that I'm s-s'ry a-and I l-love her."

"No, Mike you can tell her yourself. I promise you, you're gonna be okay."

Mike shook his head and swallowed. "N-Not gonna m-make it R-Rachel."

"Yes you are, stop being so dramatic," Rachel said forcefully. She wasn't going to let him die. _Where was the freakin' ambulance?_ "Don't say that Mike, you _will_ make it."  
"T-Tell H-Harvey I'm s-s'ry I l-let him d-down and D-Donna, t-tell her she's always been like a-a mother to m-me…." Mike took a shuddering breath and looked up at Rachel. "And, Ra-Rachel…"

By now, tears were flowing onto Rachel's face, blending in the rain, and dripping onto Mike's forehead.

"I-I loved you t-the f-first time I p-put eyes on you…b-but then y-you t-told me to s-stop hitting on y-you so…" Mike trailed off and chuckled.

Rachel laughed too, remembering that moment she met Mike Ross. He was hot, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Then that day when he was "fired" and she talked to him; she felt really bad for Mike so that's why she'd given him advice. Or that time when they went for dinner so he could try out the restaurant for the rookie dinner; she had felt a spark when they were an inch close from each other before she left. She almost kissed him, but she knew she couldn't…no matter how much she wanted to. The best time was when she saw Mike sleeping in the file room; he looked cute, and then he got undressed and she couldn't help but stare. He was hot. She smirked and looked down at Mike, about to tell him something, but she stopped, her blood running cold. His eyes were, once again, closed and his chest was immobile.

"Mike?" She called frantically, shaking his shoulders. She put her fingers to his neck and choked. He didn't have a pulse. Mike Ross was dead.

**Well? How do you like it so far? Should I continue? I already have all the chapters written out and ready to update. So the more response I get, the more motivated I am to post another chapter :) Haha, originally this was going to be a one-shot…guess not ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow thanks for all the favs/reviews and alerts. Now I'm gonna post another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Rachel sat on the ground, almost unable to breathe. Then, in a blur of a mess, the ambulance finally came and the paramedics tore Mike's limp body from her grip. She was in shock, she couldn't move; she had gotten Mike killed. Mike was dead and it was her fault. The rain had finally let up and the EMT's were busy ripping off Mike's soaked shirt, drying off his chest so they could try and restart his heart. Rachel watched, holding her breath and praying for Mike to live.

"We got a pulse!" One of the paramedics shouted. They both got Mike ready for transportation and in a couple minutes, they had him loaded into the ambulance.

The younger paramedic turned to Rachel, who was now shivering, smiled sadly. He quickly handed her a blanket and told her that they'd be taking Mike to Presbyterian. Nodding dazedly, she wrapped the blanket around her and stood up as the ambulance sped away. _What the hell just happened?_

~+SUITS+~

Donna was at her desk, looking through some emails while Harvey was finishing up for the night. She was on her last email when her cellphone started going off. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. _Rachel_. She raised her eyebrows but flipped the cell.

"Donna Paulsen's phone, Donna speaking."

_"Donna?"_ Rachel sniffed. She had been crying for over ten minutes when she decided she had to get to the hospital. She didn't feel like walking so she called someone; that someone ended up being Donna.

Donna frowned. Something was definitely off. "Rachel what's wrong? What happened?"

_"D-Donna, could you…could you bring me to Presbyterian?"_

"Why, what happened? Are you hurt?"

_"N-no not me," _Rachel chuckled humorlessly. I should be though. _"It's…he was shot. Some guy just came up from behind him and shot him. He stopped breathing then his heart stopped and-"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, honey, slow down. Who got shot?"

_"M-Mike."_

Donna nearly dropped her phone, but she held onto it tightly. The thought of someone hurting Mike made her blood boil.

"Oh, god. H-How is he? Is he…?"

_"No…well the last time I saw him he was alive, but things could change. He wasn't even goddamn trying. He just let himself go like dust in the wind."_

Donna swallowed, her mouth was dry and her heart was beating rapidly. "Where are you right now?"

_"Mike's place; I'm outside on the steps."_

"Alright, go inside so you don't get yourself killed and I'll be there in ten minutes."

_"Okay."_

"Rachel?"

_"Yeah?"_

"You gonna be alright?"

_"I don't know…probably not. It's my fault."_

Donna sighed. "We can talk about it later. I'm on my way." She hung up and hastily gathered her things.

"Going somewhere?" Harvey had stepped up behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack. She turned around and gasped.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," he joked, but still wanted to know why fearless Donna was jumpy.

"Harvey, don't scare me like that, geez."

"Who was on the phone?"

~+SUITS+~

Harvey heard Donna's cellphone ring and rolled his eyes. Why did that thing have to be so damn loud? He shook his head and finished signing off a paper as he inconspicuously eavesdropped on the secretary's phone call. Lucky the door was open and he didn't have to use the intercom, she probably would have noticed.

_"Donna Paulsen's phone, Donna speaking."_

Harvey smirked at her usual greeting as he began packing up.

_"Rachel what's wrong? What happened?"_

Harvey's head snapped up and he frowned. _That doesn't sound good._ He stopped moving in order to hear better.

_"Why, what happened? Are you hurt?"_

Harvey quietly rose from the seat and moved stealthily moved to the door.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, honey, slow down. Who got shot?"_

Harvey mouthed the word 'shot' to himself and a bunch of different scenarios went through his head. Who the hell got shot? A name came to mind, but he didn't want to think about it.

_"Oh, no. H-How is he? Is he…?"_

It's a he, so it had to be…no, it couldn't be Mike. Why would Mike be with Rachel in the first place? Must be a new boyfriend of Rachel's.

_"Where are you right now?"_

_ "Alright, go inside so you don't get yourself killed and I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Mike's place was ten minutes away from here, but plenty of other places were ten minutes from the law firm.

_"Rachel…you gonna be alright?"_

Harvey took this time to step behind Donna and wait for her to finish. He had some questions.

_ "We can talk about it later. I'm on my way." _

"Going somewhere?" Harvey smirked as Donna jumped. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Harvey, don't scare me like that, geez."

"Who was on the phone?"

Donna looked hesitant…and scared.

He frowned. "What happened?"

She pursed her lips as tears began welling in her eyes.

"Donna."

"Mike he…he got shot."

"Shit," mumbled Harvey. _You never do things halfway do ya kid?_ "Why was Rachel with him?"

"Got me. But we need to get going; Rachel is waiting for us."

Harvey nodded and gulped. Mike had been shot and by the look on Donna's face, it wasn't good. "Come on," he said. "I'll drive."

~+SUITS+~

"Rachel?" Donna shouted into the breezeway as she stepped in, Harvey behind her.

"Over here," she heard a small voice call out.

Donna made her way over to the steps and found Rachel curled up in a blanket holding a phone tightly in her hand. Mike's phone. Her mascara was running and her tear-streaked face was pale. A little blood was splattered on her jacket, showing just how bad Mike's wound was.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Can you believe I forgot my phone? I had to leave Mike all alone just so I could get his," she shook her head and chucked somberly.

Donna looked up at Harvey then back to Rachel. "Come on; let's go see how he's doing."

Rachel nodded as she let Donna help her up and lead her to the car. Donna sat in the backseat with Rachel while Harvey drove quietly, having his own thoughts on his mind. _How the hell did Mike get shot? When he got his hands on the person that tried to kill him, the guy was going to have a huge lawsuit on his hands. And as much as he hated pro bonos, he was taking this case for Mike, no cost needed._

"Rachel, do you know what the shooter looked like?" Harvey said quietly. The paralegal looked like she was about to break, so he stayed calm.

"U-Umm, yeah he was white, wearing all black, had a goatee and he demanded for money."

Harvey gripped the steering wheel tightly and clenched his jaw. "Before or after Mike got shot?"

Rachel sniffed and Donna put a hand on her back. "B-Before."

"Dammit," Harvey growled. The criminals these days were just plain stupid.

Within five minutes, they reached Presbyterian and the three quickly made their way inside and towards the nurse's desk.

The blonde nurse looked up at the three adults and smiled.

"Mike Ross, where is he?" Harvey said sharply.

The nurse nodded and began typing on the computer. Her face turned grim and she sighed.

"What? What's the matter?" Donna demanded, fearing the worse.

"Mr. Ross is in surgery right now, and it looks like he will be for the next 3 hours."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rachel said quietly.

The nurse looked at Rachel with pity. Poor girl. "He was still alive when he got here, but I don't know the details yet. A doctor will be out as soon as Mike's surgery is over. In the meantime," she handed Harvey some paperwork and he took it silently. "Fill those out as best you can."

Rachel nodded as the three made their way to the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Donna sat next to Rachel, rubbing her back comfortingly, as Harvey read the forms and scribbled down the information he knew most about Mike. _His name, date of birth, facial features, job, etc., etc., etc._ When he finished, he heaved himself off of the chair and brought the forms back to the nurse. Then he called Jessica and told her what happened and that he, Rachel, and Donna wouldn't be in for a while; they were not leaving Mike.

After that, they waited for, what seemed like, _more_ than three hours. Harvey began to pace; he was never good at waiting. Rachel fell asleep from exhaustion and Donna was watching the double doors, waiting anxiously for the doctor to make an appearance.

At two forty-five am, Harvey and Rachel were sleeping and Donna was still keeping a hawk's eye on the door. Finally, the doctor came out, making Donna's heart leap; she just hoped he was _Mike's_ doctor.

"Family of Michael Ross?"

_Finally!_ Donna shook Rachel and Harvey awake and jumped up, not even checking to see if they were following her. When they approached the doctor he looked at them suspiciously. His patient did not look like any of them…well maybe the brunette, but the others, no.

"You're the family of-"

Harvey was used to this 'you don't look like family' crap, whenever his college buddies ended up in the hospital.

"Yes, I'm his older brother, she's Mike's girlfriend," he said pointing to Rachel, "And that's my wife," pointing to Donna.

The doctor looked uncertain, but went on anyways. "Okay, then. My name is Doctor Brad Gourd and I've been taking care of Mike and…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I must say, it was a tough one. He coded twice on the table, not to mention when he had to be revived on scene. The bullet penetrated his mid back and exited his lower chest- upper stomach. It penetrated the bottom of his lung and chipped a rib; it was through and through and nothing vital was hit. He went into hypovolemic shock due to the amount of blood he lost, so we are currently giving him a transfusion. He did catch a slight case of hypothermia, but we have him on intravenous fluids plus some heating blankets. We also managed to repair his lung good enough that he's breathing on his own, but we will keep him on observation for at least three days before we release him, which by the way he'll need to stay with someone."

"He…can he stay with me?" Rachel said quietly before Harvey could speak.

The doctor nodded. "Of course, we'll get you this discharge papers when the time nears."

"Can we see him?" Asked Donna.

"Right after we get him settled in his room. He's on some pretty heavy painkillers so I predict he won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon. I'll send a nurse to retrieve you when Mike is ready."

They all bobbed their head and let out a sigh of relief. Mike was okay; he was alive and was going to be okay. He got off lucky…extremely lucky. A lot of different things could have gone wrong, but they didn't want to think about it.

"Are you sure you want him at your place?" Harvey said to Rachel as they went to go sit back down. He knew the relationship conflict his associate and the paralegal and if Mike woke up at Rachel's who knows what would happen. "I'll be glad to take him in."

"No, I need to watch him. It's my fault he got shot."

"Oh yes, that's what we needed to talk about," Donna said, turning to Rachel. "_How_ exactly is this your fault?"

"Well, earlier, I found him in my office looking for a file and he saw my…dating profile. I showed him what I had for describing myself- which was nothing- and he started saying the sweetest things… and it sounded like he still had feelings for me. But I don't understand why he broke up with me in the first place if he still loved me."

Harvey and Donna shared a quick glance before looking back at Rachel; good thing the paralegal didn't see them or she would definitely know something was up.

"So I went to his place and asked him why he couldn't tell me and why he said all those things to me. He said he couldn't and I walked out; I didn't think he would follow me, but he did and was trying to get me to understand why he couldn't tell me the secret, and then this guy came out of nowhere and shot Mike. If I never would've gone to his apartment, then he would be safe at home instead of in this damn hospital."

Donna looked at Rachel sadly as the brunette stared crying again. "Oh, honey, don't blame yourself, okay? You both were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could've happened to anyone. He could have shot you instead of Mike, depending on your positioning. It's not your fault, do you understand?"

Rachel sniffed and looked at Donna for any sign of false pretense; thankfully, there was none. "Thanks Donna."

"Family here for Michael Ross?" A nurse suddenly called out.

They all got up and followed the nurse down the hall and into the recovery area. They were all scared of what Mike would look like, especially Harvey. He still couldn't grip the concept that _his_ associate got shot. He was going to make him move out of that stupid excuse for a building when the kid got better; he would even pay for everything himself if he had to. But Mike was making a lot of money; he didn't understand why he couldn't just move into a decent neighborhood.

"Here we are; now, Mr. Ross does have a slight fever, but it's nothing to worry about. We have him lying on his right side to ease the pressure off his wound. And like the doctor said, he will be sleeping for a while, so try not to disturb him."

Harvey nodded for the three of them as they stepped into Mike's room. Immediately, they gasped. That wasn't Mike; Mike never looked _that_ pale. His eyes were almost sunken with the dark circles underlining them. Like the nurse said, he was lying on his side and to show the fever, his face was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Shit, kid," muttered Harvey.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews/ favs/ etc. etc. etc. :) Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Oh, Mike," Donna said sadly, tears falling onto her face.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just burst out crying. Despite what Donna had said, she still felt that this was her fault and she didn't think anyone could change that.

For a minute, they just stood there, taking everything in. The I.V.'s giving Mike antibiotics and blood, the heart monitor and the large bandage wrapped around his body from his chest all the way to his waist. His breathing was uneven and raspy, showing them that he was still having a difficult time breathing; hopefully the nasal cannula snaked under his nose would help a little bit.

"You guys can sit with him first, I need to get some coffee," Rachel said quietly and immediately left the room.

Donna and Harvey looked at each other in confusion before they both sat to Mike's right. Donna interlocked her hand with the kid's outstretched one and squeezed it, letting him know that they were there for him. Harvey just watched Mike breathe, because one look away might result in him losing his associate again. He hated to admit it, but he cared about the kid, he really did. He sighed and placed a hand on Mike's forehead. He could feel the heat radiating off Mike's forehead. _Dammit, Mike. _He placed a hand on Mike's damp hair, assuring both the kid and himself that it was going to be okay. Unexpectedly, Mike shifted in his sleep, his brow furrowing causing both Donna and Harvey to freeze. Mike's hand curled and weakly squeezed Donna's hand. The doctor was going to have their asses if they woke Mike up. Thankfully, Mike settled down again, his hand going slack and his breathing evening out…well as best as it could with a damaged lung.

"That was close," Donna whispered.

For the next half hour, the two chatted softly, as they both kept a comfortable hand on Mike. They just wanted to know that it was real; that he was alive instead of down in the morgue. They also wondered where Rachel had gone and why she wasn't back yet.

~+SUITS+~

Rachel sat down in the hospital cafeteria, a cup full of coffee gripped in her trembling hands. She wanted to see Mike, but she felt that she'd be with him longer than the senior partner and the secretary, so she had let them go first. Rachel looked down at the liquid and somehow it reminded her of the dark crimson blood coming from Mike's bullet wound. God, he'd been bleeding so much. Sniffing and feeling disgusted, Rachel threw out the coffee and headed back to Mike's room. She couldn't wait any longer.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey and Donna were in the middle of talking, when someone gently rapped on the doorframe. Turning their heads in unison, they found Rachel standing quietly in the doorway. Donna smiled sadly and put a hand on Harvey's; she knew what Rachel was indicating.

"Come on, Harvey, let's go get some coffee," Donna said quietly.

Taking the hint, the man stood up and followed Donna out of the room.

"He's going to be okay," whispered Donna as they left the room to Rachel.

The paralegal smiled weakly as she stepped in and went to go sit down, but never taking his eyes off of his chest. The chest that had been so still earlier and it had shaken her to the point where she thought _she_ might die. Rachel blew out a shaky sigh as she took Mike's hand and enveloped it in hers. It was so cold, and if the heart monitor hadn't been there, then she would have thought he was dying…again. She began rubbing his hand with hers trying to make it warmer and then she squeezed it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me." Soothingly, she smoothed the sweaty strings of hair off his forehead and then moved in to kiss his cheek. Now all she had to do was wait and she wasn't going to leave this hospital until Mike woke up.

~+SUITS+~

"You said he was going to wake up today," Harvey growled at Dr. Albert.

"I don't understand, he's not in a coma, there should be no reason why he wouldn't be waking up."

"Is he being sedated?" Donna asked angrily. There _had _to be a reason!

"No, the only thing we are giving him is pain medication and that shouldn't be making him sleep. He didn't hit his head at all, it's a complete mystery."

"Well, can you wake him up? Give him something or whatever?" Harvey urged.

"No, that wouldn't work; like I said, he's not in a coma, so I guess he's only gonna wake up when he wants to."

"Damn," Harvey muttered as he wiped a hand down his face. This definitely wasn't good.

They both looked into Mike's room and watched sadly as Rachel stroked- the still unconscious-Mike's face. As she did, there was no change in his breathing, no change in his movement and definitely no change in his expression. Why wouldn't he wake up?

~+SUITS+~

Four days later, Mike was still "sleeping" and nothing the doctors or the three Pearson Hardman workers did could change that. The nurses moved him to his back so he wouldn't wake up sore and they removed the nasal cannula. Donna had called Mike's grandmother and told her what had happened. She was shocked and worried, but she knew that Mike was in good hands and that as soon as he was awake and able to speak, she wanted him to call her. Donna promised he'd do just that and then went to go sit with Harvey in the cafeteria. He looked horrible, not worse than Mike, but he still didn't look good. His hair was disheveled, his face was drawn and pale and his expensive clothes were wrinkled and dirty…because he hadn't gone home in almost a week. He insisted that Mike would wake up the next day, or the next day, or the next, so he had to stay. Rachel was almost similar; she never left Mike's side except for going to the bathroom, washing her face and getting coffee. This whole thing was breaking them all apart.

She sat down across from Harvey in the booth and looked at him sadly. He was looking down at his coffee that he'd gotten twenty minutes ago; no doubt it was cold and disgusting now. But she disregarded that for the moment; she had a theory to what was wrong with Mike.

"Harvey…I think I know why Mike's not waking up."

The older man's head shot up and looked at her anxiously. "Well don't leave me hanging, spill it out."

"Well, I don't think he _wants_ to."

Harvey looked at her like she grew two extra heads. "What?"

"Well, not like he's-being-a-stubborn-little-six-year-old type of 'doesn't want to, but more like not-wanting-to-face-reality kind."

"You're confusing me, Donna, just get to the point," Harvey said irritably as he pressed his eyes with his fingers.

"I'm saying, Harvey, most of the reason Mike's in here is, because he having a hard time with Rachel and not telling her the secret. She was angry at him and he hated that he had to keep that from her. It hurt him not to tell someone he loved and trusted; if he woke up, he would have to face that pain and conflict again."

Harvey sighed. That did make sense. God, he had put so much on the kid when he said he would have to break up with Rachel or be fired. He knew he loved the paralegal, but it was either her or his job, more so, his future. What if something bad happened and they broke up, then she ended up telling someone who would tell others and then Hardman would find out and then he, Jessica, and Mike would be screwed. He couldn't risk that chance. He cared a lot more about Mike- and showed it more- than he had before, he didn't want the kid losing his job. He felt Donna take his hand and squeeze it gently. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"He's going to be okay Harvey; he _will_ wake up soon, I know it."

"I hope so," he whispered.

~+SUITS+~

Rachel yawned loudly, hoping that it might wake the man sleeping in front of her. But there was nothing. Mike wasn't waking up any time soon and she knew why. He was scared to face what he was gonna wake up too. He apparently wanted to tell her what he was hiding, but for some reason he couldn't. She guessed he wanted to stay far away from that, so that was why he wasn't opening his goddamn eyes.

"Come on, Mike, please. I promise I won't ask you what you aren't telling me unless you want to. Just please wake up, you're killing me here."

Nothing.

"God, Mike, you can be so damn stubborn. Wake the hell up, already!"

Silence.

Rachel sighed in frustration and stood up to stretch, walking around the room to burn off her edginess. She let out a small sob, running a hand through her hair as she turned back to Mike who was breathing steadily then to the bathroom. Now that she thought of it, she'd been sitting with Mike for over three hours and she really had to go to the bathroom. But what if he woke up and found that he was alone? What if he woke up, realized no one was there, and then fell back asleep? But then again, she _really_ had to pee. Maybe if she was quick. Rachel bolted to the bathroom, various scenarios running through her head, did her thing, and washed her hands and suddenly…

She heard soft groaning. _Mike._ Not even bothering to dry her hands, she rushed back into the room and found Mike shifting restlessly under the sheets.

"Mike?" Rachel smiled and took his hand in hers. "Mike, can you hear me?"

But to her ultimate disappointment, Mike went quiet again. _So close._

"Come on Mike, don't trick me like that," she huffed and sat back down. She really hated this. She was tired, agitated and worried. Rachel yawned and leaned her head on her hand. Maybe sleeping would kill the time.

~+SUITS+~

He heard a voice, it sounded annoyed and worried at the same time. It sounded like…Rachel? What the hell was going on? What even happened anyways? Thinking really hard, he flashed back to feeling a white hot pain in his back, the feeling of not being able to breathe and then darkness. If there was anything else, ironically, he could not remember.

But Rachel, she sounded desperate and anxious, but he didn't want to wake up. Not if he had to have the weight on his shoulders, because he couldn't tell Rachel he was a fraud. It would ruin him and their relationship…well what was left of it.

Then he heard her cry. God, he hated when she cried; it made him feel guilty and he wanted to comfort her. Maybe he should wake up; he's been keeping everyone waiting long enough. He tried opening his eyes, but the truth was it was tough. It felt like there were lead weights on his eyelids, keeping them from opening. But he had to try…for Rachel. Attempting again, he managed to open them to a slit before they slid shut. _Dammit, Mike come on!_ When the third time came around, he shifted and he heard Rachel call his name. He was going to do it this time, but suddenly a sharp ache stabbed him in the side and he just gave up, passing out from exhaustion and pain.

~+SUITS+~

His eyes fluttered open, slowly and all he could see was white. Was he dead? No he wouldn't hear that annoying beeping sound in his ear if he was. He was still in the hospital. Looking to his right and saw a welcoming view. Rachel. She was sleeping in a chair next to his bed, her arm outstretched and her hand touching his fingers. He smiled tiredly and began to say something, but he accidently twitched his fingers in her palm and it was like she had some sort of motion sensor, because her eyes instantly snapped open. When she saw Mike's blue eyes staring back at her, her jaw dropped, but recovered and it turned into a smile.

"Mike! You're awake! It's about time, by the way."

"Rach-chel," Mike rasped, then breaking out into a coughing fit. He grimaced in pain when his chest felt like it was on fire.

"Easy, Mike, easy; here," Rachel grabbed a cup of water and handed it to Mike. Mike gratefully accepted it and sat up, sipping the comforting liquid down his scratchy throat.

"You okay?" Rachel asked when he was finished.

Mike lay down on the pillows, completely exhausted from the little task. He nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on Mike's.

"Like shit," mumbled the associate.

Rachel watched Mike for a second before getting up from her chair. "I'm gonna go get Donna and Harvey."

"Harvey?" Mike said as he shot up which made him gasp in pain. "Shit, he's gonna be so mad at me. How long was I out?"

"About a week, why? And why would he be mad?"

Mike stayed silent and Rachel saw that he wasn't going to say anything. Shaking her head, she left the room to get the two others that had been waiting forever.

Mike was terrified. Harvey was going to slaughter him, because he'd missed a week of work. He had to leave this place for two reasons: he had to get back to work ASAP; and two, because if he didn't leave now, Harvey would drag his ass. Groaning, he sat up straighter and threw the covers off his legs, swung them over the bed and put his feet on the ground. Cautiously, he lifted himself up, waited for the dizziness to pass, and then ripped out the I.V. He had to hurry; who knew how close they were. Mike quickly shuffled to the door, using every ounce of his strength to get there, and just as he got there, a tall person blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" _Harvey._

"Crap," Mike muttered, his breathing coming out in short puffs.

"Mike, get back in bed before you pass out."

He already felt like he was about to pass out and why did his side feel wet?

"Mike? Can you hear me?" Harvey asked, frowning.

Mike looked into Harvey's dark brown eyes before losing his battle with unconsciousness. He was out before he could even feel himself falling.

"Shit!" Harvey cursed as he leapt forward, catching Mike and holding him tightly.

"Donna! Get a nurse!"

"Harvey, what- oh my god," Donna gasped, making Rachel step forward and see what happened.

"Now!"

Donna nodded and rushed to find a nurse. _What the hell did Mike do now?_

Harvey looked down at his pale associate and noticed that blood was seeping through the bandages. _Geez, kid, you pulled a fricken stitch! Could you be even more of a handful?_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Do not own Suits :(**

Five minutes later found Mike fixed up and back in the hospital bed. When he woke up, Donna was going to slap him into next week.

Another hour later, Mike showed signs of waking up. Harvey leaned forward and waited so he could slap Mike atop the head. The associate groaned and his eyes flickered open.

"You're an idiot," Harvey growled once he saw Mike's eyes open fully.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Donna scolded, poking Mike on the arm.

"What?" Mike said in confusion.

"You know 'what' Mike," Harvey said, but in a lighter tone. "Why were you trying to leave?"

Mike looked down at hands. "I already missed a week of work, I need to get back before I get fired. Jessica is already pissed with me," Mike finished with a lower voice. Rachel still didn't know the story.

"You aren't going to work for a while, kid," Harvey said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you were shot, genius; you need to take a break, doctor's orders."

"But-"

"Doctor's. Orders," said Donna forcefully.

Mike sighed in resignation. "Well, then when can I go home?"

"Now, actually," said Dr. Albert as he stepped in. "Despite your little adventure and pulling a stitch, you are all set and ready to go. Your discharge papers are done and I just have to put you on some pain medication now, and some for you to take home; plus a temporary inhaler.

"Inhaler? Why?"

"You were hit in the lung, Mike, stop asking questions," mumbled Harvey.

"Oh."

The doctor smiled as he inserted pain meds into Mike's arm. The effect was almost instant; Mike's eyes drooping and a sleepy smile forming on his face. Harvey chuckled and rolled his eyes. The two women smirked and watched as a nurse and the doctor maneuvered Mike into a wheelchair. Time to go home; too bad he didn't know it'd be Rachel's.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey had drove Rachel and Mike to the associate's apartment so Donna could pick up some clothes for the kid. When they arrived at Rachel's, Mike had fallen asleep and Harvey nearly had to carry him inside. Luckily, he wasn't that heavy; the kid was skinny.

"Where is he gonna sleep," Harvey said, shifting Mike higher onto his hip and gripping tighter onto the limp arm around his neck. Mike was starting to slink to the ground and now Harvey was practically dragging him.

"In the guest room," Rachel pointed out and Harvey went into the room, placing Mike gently on the bed. He put Mike's shirt on, but he wasn't going to do the pants.

"Mike. Mike, hey!" He said, patting the kid's cheek roughly.

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up so you get your pants on, I'm not doing it for you."

Mike's eyes opened and he nodded in agreement; it would awkward for your boss to dress you. Clumsily, he put on the PJ bottoms and then collapsed into bed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Rolling his eyes, Harvey pulled the covers over Mike's body and sighed.

"You never cease to amaze me, kid."

Once he was sure Mike was comfortable and breathing steadily, he placed the inhaler on the nightstand then left the room.

"He's all set, just call if you need anything alright?"

Rachel nodded and with that Donna and Harvey left, Donna not forgetting to wink at the paralegal. Rachel smiled and shut the door behind them. When they were gone, she took a deep breath. What a week. She decided she would take a shower and sleep herself, because she hadn't gotten much rest lately. Before she went to the bathroom, she peeked into the guest room and smiled at the sleeping form.

"Sleep well, Mike."

~+SUITS+~

_Rachel watched in complete shock as the paramedics ripped Mike's soaking wet shirt off and dried his chest. Without hesitation, they started shocking Mike's heart and stood off to the side, shivering violently and tightly gripping Mike's cell in her numb hands._

_ "Clear!"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Clear."_

_ "Nothing."_

_ Mike's heart wasn't beating he was dead. Before she knew it, the paramedics shouted something she never wanted to hear._

_ "He's gone. Time of…" but Rachel didn't hear the rest of the sentence. She just zoned out, her face void of all color. Mike was dead. Mike Ross was dead. No that can't be right; they saved him, he's not supposed to be dead! Rachel turned around and all of a sudden the man who killed Mike was standing in front of her, the muzzle of the gun pressed on her forehead._

_ "One more casualty won't hurt I guess," he growled._

_ Rachel closed her eyes, waiting for the blood, the pain, the darkness. But it didn't come. All she heard was the pop of the gun and then…_

Rachel sat up, gasping rapidly and clutching the blanket in her hands. Looking around, she realized it was just a goddamn nightmare…or was it. Heart pounding painfully against her chest, she jumped out of her bed and quickly walked to the guest room, praying Mike was alive.

Holding her breath so she wouldn't make a noise, she tiptoed into the room, eyeing Mike's face. It was peaceful, but it might have been _too_ peaceful. _Shit, please don't be dead, Mike, please._ Biting her lip, Rachel placed a shaky hand on Mike's chest. Standing there for a moment, she let out a huge puff of air when Mike's chest rose and fell under her hand.

Closing her eyes, she took a couple deep breaths before wiping a hand down her sweaty face. Mike was alive, that was just a nightmare, and they were both safe and sound in her apartment. She didn't feel safe, though, watching Mike die had scared her. What if it happened again? What if he stopped breathing while she was sleeping in the other room? Then what would she do? _Well for one, I'd probably kill myself. Mike getting shot was my fault and I'd never be able to forgive myself if he died again._

Slowly, she lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to Mike. When she snuggled closer to his warm body, he shifted and groaned. Rachel froze, fearing that she woke him up. _Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, go back to sleep._ Finally, Mike settled and Rachel sighed in relief. For the next twenty minutes, Rachel lay awake and listened to Mike's scratchy breathing in the silence of the room. She would just stay with him until she felt better, then she'd go back to her room. Ten minutes later found the paralegal passed out next to the associate after she'd been satisfied Mike was going to be okay.

~+SUITS+~

Mike yawned and shifted on the nice comfy bed he was sleeping on. He felt light and fuzzy, but he didn't think it was possible to _feel_ fuzzy…unless he was on drugs. _Crap. _He rubbed his eyes, and when he did, he felt his arm brush someone else's. Mike smiled dreamily. _Obviously a girl; Trevor probably set him up._ He blinked his eyes open and that's when he noticed something was off; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Yawning again, he looked to his left. What he saw nearly made him fall onto the floor.

"Holy shit! Rachel?" He shouted, sitting up on his elbows.

Rachel frowned and wished whoever was yelling would just shut up. Then she remembered where she was and who was next to her. _Dammit._ She opened her eyes and stared at Mike who was looking at her like she was oozing green slime.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"At my place, Mike, but you need to calm down."

"We…you and I we…we didn't do anything, did we?"

"God, no," Rachel said sitting up.

"Then why…?"

Rachel looked down, feeling embarrassed. She didn't want to sound like a little girl scared of little nightmares. But it wasn't a little nightmare; it scared her to death.

"Rachel?"

"I…this is stupid…I dreamt that you had died; that paramedics couldn't save you and you just died right in front of me."

Mike looked shocked, but felt extremely bad. He remembered some of what happened, and it must have been terrible for Rachel to watch. If only he could tell her.

"God, Rachel, I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head and sighed. They sat for a moment in silence, wondering what to do next.

"Mike," Rachel said. "Do you remember what you said to me before…you...you know."

Mike frowned, but racked his brain for any information he might have missed. A light bulb went on when he remembered _exactly _what he said to Rachel…he just wasn't going to tell her. He didn't want to start another huge argument about him still having feelings for her, yet she broke up with her anyways.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

Once again they sat in silence until Mike broke it this time.

"God, Rachel I want to tell you so bad, but…"

"Mike let's not talk about this."

"Harvey."

"What?"

"Harvey and my future are preventing me from telling you."

"Wait, you lost me. _Harvey's _not letting you tell me?"

"Not just him," Mike lay down and stared at the ceiling while Rachel continued to watch him from her sitting position beside him. "Jessica, too. What I was telling you before everything happened, I _do_ still have feeling for you but if this were ever to get out, I'd be screwed. So would Harvey, Jessica, Donna, and probably you, if I told you, but…"

"You don't trust me," Rachel scoffed.

"No, it's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't want you to get dragged down with me if something were to happen. Also, if I told you, you'd never look at me the same way again; you'd probably even hate me."

"Mike, I don't care, I just want to know okay, I don't want to be kept on the dark anymore, because apparently three people already know. I _love_ you Mike, you have to know that."

Mike stared at Rachel in surprise. He loved her, too. HE just never knew she felt the same way.

"When you were dying you told me that since the first time you put eyes on me, you loved me. Well, to tell you the truth, the first time I saw you, I think I loved you, too. Mike, you have to believe me when I say this, I want to be with you and no matter what you say _nothing_ is going to change my mind."

Mike took a deep breath and looked into Rachel eyes. _Should I tell her? God, I love her so much, but should I tell her? Yes, screw Harvey, I deal with him later. _Yeah, he knew Harvey had put everything on the line just for his associate, but they could find a way to work around this.

"Okay, but you have to promise-"

"Mike, I promise," Rachel whispered, placing a hand on his.

So within the next six minutes, Mike told Rachel _everything._ From when his parents were killed to when he had that talk with Jessica the week before. When he finished, he watched for Rachel's expression, worried that she'd go apeshit on him.

"Wow, that's…now I understand how big that was," Rachel said moving closer to Mike. "But…I'm thrilled that you were honest with me and I promise that I will _never_ tell anyone; I wouldn't want you or any of the others to get fired. I love you Mike."

Mike's heart beat against his chest as he moved closer to Rachel, their noses practically touching. They could feel each other's breath on their cheeks and within seconds they pulled closer, lips locking together. Pulling apart to breathe, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you, too, Rachel."

Snapping back together, Mike ran his hand up Rachel's back and through her hair while Rachel ran her fingers through Mike's blonde curls. They knew they shouldn't be doing this, but they couldn't help themselves. They were in love. Two hours later found the two fast asleep, Mike's bare chest exposed and his arm wrapped around Rachel, holding her close. The paralegal's head rested on his chest and her arm lying over his stomach and her hand intertwined with his. Their clothes were strewn across the floor haphazardly, showing how desperate they'd been. Both had ghosts of smiles on their sweaty faces and now the weight on Mike's shoulders was finally gone.

**TBC**

**Well? One more chapter left! :) All mistakes are mine btw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the support you guys :) Here's the last chapter, enjoy!**

Rachel groaned as her eyes blinked open and squinted when the afternoon sun shone in her face. She could feel Mike's warm breath from his mouth on her head, causing her to smile. What a day. Slowly looking up so she wouldn't disturb him, she found his mouth slack, his hair a sticking up in every which way, and his face peaceful. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist and their hands still locked together. She took her free hand and stroked Mike's jaw gently. While doing so, she looked over his head to see what time it was.

"Shit," she whispered loudly. Harvey and Donna were going to come over around 11:00 to bring them lunch. It was 10:25. Reluctantly, she pulled from Mike and sat up. She didn't want to wake him up, because he looked exhausted, but if Harvey saw this, who knows what would happen.

"Mike. Mike, get up."

The associate groaned but didn't move.

"Mike!"

"Five more minutes," he said in a croaky voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes; he needed to wake up now. She shook his shoulder and kept calling his name.

"Mike, you need to wake up, come on."

"Tired," he smiled sleepily, his eyes still not opening.

"At least put some clothes back on," she said getting up with the sheet wrapped around her. She began fetching her things so she could go get ready. "Harvey and Donna are going to be here in half an hour and if they see you like that they're gonna know what we did."

"Shit." Mike's eyes blinked open and he sat up. "Yeah, Harvey would kill me." He wiped his face as he watched Rachel pick stuff up with a smile on his face. When she caught him, her face turned red and she grinned.

"What?"

"I rocked your world earlier, didn't I?"

"No," she said coming closer to him. "_I _rocked _your_ world."

Mike chuckled as they kissed again. When Rachel pulled away she left the room to get changed. Mike plopped back down on the pillows and sighed.

"Get dressed first, Mike, and then you can go back to sleep," Rachel yelled.

Mike groaned and got out of bed. "You're bossy!"

~+SUITS+~

"We come bearing gifts!" Donna said cheerfully as she and Harvey stepped into Rachel's apartment with Tai food.

Rachel was in sweats and her hair was in a ponytail, wet from when she took a speedy shower. Mike was fully clothed and out cold, once again, in the newly made bed. Hopefully no one would suspect a thing.

"Mmmm, that smells great," Rachel said, getting the dishes.

"So, how's Mike doing? Not too much trouble I hope," Harvey grinned, referring to Mike as a puppy like he always did.

Rachel gave him a small smile. "He's doing well; he hasn't needed his inhaler yet, so that's a plus."

Donna eyed Rachel. She seemed to know something was up. "So…where is he now?"

"Still sleeping; he's pretty exhausted," Rachel said.

Donna raised her eyebrows, suspicious of the tone in the paralegal's voice. She caught Rachel's eyes and looked at her suspiciously. There was definitely something strange going on and she was going to find out. She had an idea of what happened between the two young people, but Harvey was around so she'd wait. Rachel blushed and looked away from Donna's scrutinizing eyes.

"I'll get the drinks," Rachel said quietly as she got the glasses and wine out.

Soon they were gathered around the small table, eating and talking, while Mike was out cold in the guest room, oblivious to what was going on.

~+SUITS+~

"Mike…Mike, wake up…Geez kid, you're like a rock," Harvey groaned as he shook Mike's shoulder gently. He had gone into the room, after they all finished eating, to drag him out so he could get the skinny kid to have something, too. Mike hadn't eaten properly for at least a week, maybe more if he asked, and the kid was gonna go back to the hospital if he made himself sick. He found his associate on his stomach, his face squished against the pillow and his light snores emanating throughout the room.

"Mike, get up! You've been sleeping way to long." God, how can someone sleep almost two days straight, let alone a whole week?

Finally, Mike groaned, scrunching his face in irritation. "Hmmm, what?"

"Come on, pup, you need to get up and have something to eat."

"Not hungry," he replied, curling more into himself.

"Really? When was the last time you ate?"

"…"

That kind of worried Harvey a bit; this kid was unbelievable. "Exactly. Come on; get your ass outta bed or I'll have Louis do it for you."

Mike huffed in annoyance as he narrowed an eye at his Boss. Knowing Harvey wasn't going to rest until Mike was up and at 'em, he rolled his eyes and pushed himself from the bed.

"About time. How are you feeling?"

"Still tired," Mike glared at Harvey. He'd much rather for another five hours than walking around.

"Huh, what'd you do have sex? Oh, wait I forgot, you're a virgin," Harvey said jokingly.

Mike gave him a nervous laugh, but if Harvey ever found out he and Rachel had sex, all hell would break loose.

"But seriously, how are you feeling? Like physically."

"My side still kind of hurts and so does my chest. It hurts to breathe sometimes."

"We'll give you your pain meds…_after_ you eat."

Mike groaned and Harvey chuckled. "And since you slept through lunch, we ate it all, so now we have to go out to get something. Rachel said there's a store down the street we can get something decent for you to eat besides Red Bull and Ramen noodles."

"But those things are great, Harvey!"

"Yeah, great at making you sick and overweight."

"Ramen noodles are healthy; they don't make you gain weight."

"Whatever. Donna, we'll be back in fifteen minutes. Maybe ten if slow-poke over here moves his ass," he said to Donna who was sitting on the couch with Rachel.

"Harvey, I'm partly crippled; I _have _to take it easy, remember? Oh wait I forgot, you don't have an eidetic memory like me."

"Shut up."

Mike grinned as he put on shoes and followed the senior partner out the door.

Donna and Rachel watched the two men leave and as soon as the door shut, Donna snapped her gaze to Rachel.

"What did you two do?"

Rachel smiled sheepishly, biting her lip. That was all Donna needed to put things together.

"No! You didn't."

Rachel smiled again.

"You did! Oh my god…how was it?" Donna grinned mischievously.

"Fantastic…just like his kisses."

_**FIN**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Can't wait for this week's episode btw!**_


End file.
